


Love Triangle

by Risika0315



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Love, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risika0315/pseuds/Risika0315
Summary: A love triangle between Misaki, Fushimi, and my OC. All throughout the story I am going to stop and do a poll to see peoples opinions and what they want to see. Depending on my mood, there might be smut, but I won't say when it'll be or if it'll be any good.





	1. Chapter 1

It was halfway through the school day when I got the news. Sensei was teaching us multiplication when two police officers, a man and a woman, walked in and asked to speak to Sensei privately, pulling her into the hallway.

After a few minutes, Sensei came back in, but this time Sensei seemed... sad. She walked over to me, saying that the officers wanted to talk to me out in the hallway. As I walked to the door, I looked back to see Sensei packing my things into my bag, and a strange feeling of dread washed over me, although I couldn't explain why. I would find out soon enough.

 

***

A/N: Hey, people! I know this chapter is suuuper short, but that is because I'm going to try to update a chapter every week day. I have this posted on Wattpad, so here's the link if you want to check it out: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Risika0314 So, see you tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

 

*** 

"You're parents got into an accident... they both died instantly...

"You'll be staying with your parents' friends until the funeral. Afterwards, you'll be staying with some relatives, your aunt and uncle, who live a couple of stations from here."

I was in shock, with only snippets of the conversation filtering in through my dazed mind (which was probably why I didn't hear about where I was moving to).

My parents... Mom... Dad... Dead...?

"But... Mom and Dad... they can't die... Parents are supposed to grow old so that we can take care of them. They're supposed to be there when I fall off of my bike and I scrape my knees... to help me learn about all of the states, and- and help me with learning this stupid multipli-whatever it is and- and-" My eyes well up with tears. "They just can't be dead...!"

A huge sob wells up in my chest and wracks my body, causing me to stumble into the waiting arms of the female officer. She turns me around and wraps her arms around me as one and then another tear travels down my face. Soon enough, I am in full-blown hysterics.

My hands curl into fists and she says, "Go ahead, pound away. It won't hurt me, I'm made of steel." She smiled down at me, gently yet confidently. I pull back, and swing my fist forwards with as mush force as my body would allow. It didn't budge her, so I continued.

"They're not dead," punch. "They're not dead," punch. "They're not dead." Punch. "They're not dead!" Punch. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD... can they? I won't let them. They're not allowed to be dead..." I crumble to the floor, looking at the officers desperately.

"They're not dead right? You're just joking, they're waiting for me in the office, aren't they?" They look down at me with pity in their eyes, and I watch the last of my hopes crumble to dust.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting in the back of the police car - cruiser, I think they called it - feeling nothing, like when the dentist gives you're mouth a shot so that it'll go to sleep. Every few seconds one of the officers will look in the mirror at me, worry covering their faces like a mask. It's alright, though. I can't cry anymore. I'm pretty sure I used up all of my tears for the next five years.

 

***

 

The next couple of days are a blur, I can't remember much besides that I stayed with one of Mom's and Dad's friends. The funeral was mostly a whole bunch of strangers crying and talking in hushed whispers. Quite a few came up to me and burst into tears, most of them rambling on about how my parents were good people and that I was 'strong' and 'would be able to pull through this,' whatever that meant.

After the funeral, the female police officer from that I remembered form the school came over with a man and woman that looked vaguely familiar, probably from the old photo albums that my mom used to look through whenever she was feeling particularly sentimental. They seemed both to be about Mom's age, I noticed as came over to me. The officer bent down to talk to me.

"Akari-chan? I have some people that have been wanting to meet you for a very long time. Will you say hi to them for me?"

I peeked over at the couple, who were standing a few feet away, watching me. I took a hesitant step towards them before bowing and saying, "My name is Akari Aoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

The woman beams and steps closer to me. 

"No, it's my pleasure to see you again! I can't believe how big you've grown since I last saw you! You're just absolutely darling - isn't she, Jim? Oh!" She stops her gushing, a slight blush covering her face as she speaks again, "I'm sorry, we know almost everything about you, but you don't even know our names, do you?"

I shake my head no and she continues, "I'm your aunt, Susan, but you can call me 'Sue' - or, even better, 'Auntie!'"

As she stops to catch her breath (and before she can begin another tirade), the man, Jim, cuts in. "I'm you're uncle, William, but most people just call me Jim, for some odd reason." He smiles kindly as I giggle.

"You'll be staying with us, now. Of course, if you don't want to, we completely understand, and we can find someone else for you to live with. So, what'll it be?"

I pause for a minute to look at them - really look. Although their both wearing black right now because of the funeral, I can picture the woman, Sue, wearing bright, flow-y clothes like sundresses and shirts with paint splatters all over them. She seems like she's always hyper and super happy, like she's a kid in a candy store. Uncle Jim, however, seems her polar opposite, calm and thoughtful, and I can picture him in a suit talking to important people on a phone or at a meeting. But, all in all, they seem... happy, and look like they love each other very much.

They look at me hopefully as I make my decision. I walk over to them and Aunt Sue holds out her hand for me to take. I do one better by wrapping my arms around them both. They're surprised for a moment, before they both hug me, too. They can never replace Mom and Dad, but it wouldn't hurt to try loving them, right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to post on Friday, my school decided to close because there was too much snow. I honestly don't know what to think about this story. Is it any good? Well, without further ado, here's the 5th chapter. 

***

I'm sitting on the sidelines, watching everyone else play, when a boy walks up to me.

"You're the new girl, right? Akari-something?"

I take a second to look him over - he's as tall as I am, give or take an inch, with ligh-ish brown hair. He brushes a stray lock out of out of his eyes, which are an interesting shade of hazel.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I ask, trying to intimidate him, besides, I don't need any friends. Or at least that was what I've been telling myself. All he did was stare at me for a second, before he came and sat down beside me, for the rest of the recess, not talking. Just sitting there keeping me company. After that day, we were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's taking me so long to update the story. I'm in 10th grade, and we're having our state-wide testing right now, so it might be a week or two before I can update again. Gomenasai! (I'm so sorry!)


End file.
